dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Johnson's father
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Unknown}}Henry Johnson's father or Gregory (グレゴリ, Guregori) is the second Emperor of the Spencer World empire, the husband of Jamie, and the father to Henry Johnson and Tanya. He's also the paternal grandfather of David Johnson, Rachel and Bobby. His real name is Gregory (グレゴリ, Guregori). Appearance Henry Johnson's father is a tall and slim man of above average height with a slender yet frame athletic well-muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he's has the fair skin complexion, blue eyes and dark black hair. His hair is slicks hair back into short style with it buzz cut down the back into a fade. His black gloves that ride up his arm. Personality Henry Johnson's father is a brave, obnoxious and heartfelt person. Biography Background Henry Johnson's father is Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by his youngest grandson, Bobby Film appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's don't appears on the movie, during the flashbacks of the series and movies, Power Manga and Anime Henry Johnson's father is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Mystic Martial Arts - * Chi Blocking - * Ki Blast - * Walking on Water Technique - * Dimensional Manipulation - * Dimensional Travel - * Door Projection - * Swordsmanship - * Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover - flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. Video Games Appearances Henry Johnson's father is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Trivia * Henry Johnson's father real name is Gregory Johnson. * He's the Second Emperor of the Spencer World empire. * Gregory's name means Japanese name (グレゴリ or Guregori) is in Greek the meaning of the name Gregory is: Watchful. Famous bearer: American actor Gregory Peck, and Pope Gregory I who was also known as St Gregory the Great. * In American the meaning of the name Gregory is: Watchful. Famous bearer: American actor Gregory Peck, and Pope Gregory I who was also known as St Gregory the Great. * In English the meaning of the name Gregory is: On the watch. As the first of 16 Gregory popes Pope Gregory fostered the development of Gregorian chants. See also Greg. Gregorio: (ltalian/Spanish/Portuguese) 'On the watch. * In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Gregory is: The Tragedy of Romeo And Juliet' Servant to Capulet. * It is of Latin and Greek origin, and the meaning of Gregory is "watchful, vigilant". From Latin Gregorius via Greek Gregôrios, derived from gregôrein "to watch". In the Bible (1 Peter 5:8), Christians were reminded to "be sober, be vigilant". The first of the 16 popes and 10 saints with the name was called Gregory the Great. He founded monasteries, reorganized papal administration and fostered the development of the Gregorian chants. Gallery Nicholas Jameson is Misty's biographical father.png|Gregory Johnson is the second Emperor of the Spencer World empire References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Kings Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Civilians Category:Citizens Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Movie Characters